Convergent
by proudnerdfighter
Summary: Set post-Allegiant. It carries on from Allegiant and looks into Four and Tris' future. Will they manage to stay together through all of the rough times ahead? Read and review please! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tris' POV**

**I watch him place his finger, very gently, on the trigger of the gun. He looks at me and raises the gun. He takes aim at my chest, and then holds the gun still as the silence looming between us. I look him dead in the eye, almost challenging him. **

**"****I know what you did," I say. I start to back up, searching the room with my eyes for the black box containing the memory serum. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' death – for my Mother's death. I know."**

**"****I am not responsible for her death!" David says, the words falling from his mouth too fast, too sudden, too loud. "I warned her what was coming just before the attack began, so that she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. However, she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it killed her! It killed her Beatrice, just like it will kill you." **

**I stop searching the room with my eyes, and instead focus on him. Nothing else. There's something about the way he sounded so desperate, desperate that she was still alive, desperate that he could've saved her, desperate that she was his. **

**"****You loved her, didn't you?" I ask him.**

**He goes completely still, rigid in his chair. He pales slightly and mumbles a reply. **

**"****I did. A long time ago. Not any more."**

**I nod, suddenly understanding. He welcomed me into his circle of trust because I am so much like my Mother. I carry her hair, her voice, her bravery, her selflessness, her divergence. I am my Mother. **

**Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot the device I have spent all this time looking for. Without a second glance, I twist and lunge towards it. I hear the deafening bang of the gun firing, and pain surges through my body, making it heavier to drag across the room. Somehow, I don't know how, I make it to the device, and with shaking hands, I press the code into the device. **

**The gun fires again. **

**Even more pain. My vision is going blurry, and black dots are appearing in front of me, but I keep going. I finish punching the code in and go to press the green button to set off the serum but a numb feeling takes over my body and I fall to the floor. I close my eyes and try to fight the pain that is shutting down my body, killing it, and with one last surge of energy I reach up and slam my hand onto the keyboard, just before I hit the floor. A light turns green above me and I hear a beep, followed by a churning noise. **

**A weak, limp smile falls onto my face as I realize I did it. Even though I will die here, I have saved everyone. I have done my bit, now I must leave. I see my Mother emerge from behind David and walk towards me, in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation grey, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blonde hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold. **

**I take a deep breath, my last one, and stare at her. I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way. **

**She crouches next to me and places a cool hand on my cheek, and strokes it lovingly, her eyes filled with a mixture of tears and pride. **

**"****My Beatrice. My brave, intelligent, selfless Beatrice. I am so proud of you. You have done so much for so little in return."**

**I smile weakly and look up to her so are eyes are level.**

**"****Am I done yet?" I whisper, as more pain shoots through my body.**

**"****Not yet, my darling daughter, not yet. The war is over, but you still have a long, strong life to lead with Tobias. You need to hold on until somebody finds you."**

**"****I can't, Mom, it hurts to bad. Can't I come with you?" I beg.**

**"****No, not yet, sweetie. There are still people who need you. Hold on for Caleb, Christina, Tobias. They all need you. You need them. That is why you are not joining your Father and I just yet. Do you understand baby?"**

**I nod silently, looking at her.**

**"****Good. I love you so much, and I am so proud of you. Remember, I am always here with you." She finishes, tears beginning to spill down her face.**

**And without waiting for me to say anything, she turns and walks away, past David and right through the doors that have just sprung open. I see Tobias run in, closely followed by Christina, who screams when she sees me. They both throw themselves down on the ground next to me, and Tobias abruptly gathers me in his arms and sobs as Christina holds my hand. **

**"****Stay strong, Tris. Stay strong." He murmurs repeatedly in my hair, as I close my eyes and enter darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Tobias' POV**

**I sit in the uncomfortable, orange chair next to her bed, holding her hand and willing for her to wake up and realize we are all waiting on her. Waiting on my little fighter. **

**It's been four months since David shot her and four months since she fell into a coma that she hasn't yet regained consciousness from, and I've barely left her side, only occasionally for the odd nibble of some food and more cups of the hospitals lukewarm coffee, which although smells and tastes like feet, is surprisingly soothing. **

**Christina comes and visits a lot, especially now that Uriah has been released from hospital. Instead of turning off the machine, the Doctor's decided to try one more operation, and luckily, he pulled through and woke up. It was a miracle they say. This is what I try to remember when I am sat here with Tris, that if Uriah can get through it, so can Tris. **

**"Hey Four, the Doctor wants a word." Christina says softly, sticking her head round the door, making me jump in surprise. **

**I nod at her and she leaves. I let go of Tris' soft hand and walk away, whispering that I will be back soon, even though I know it is silly and she probably cannot hear me. I open the door to her private room and follow Christina to Doctor Smith's room, my heart going in flutters, wondering what he want this time. **

**Christina pauses outside his door and knocks three times, hard. **

**"Come in." He calls, in his high, pretentious voice.**

**I can't stand Dr Smith, and he can't stand me. He is so pretentious and high and mighty, and obviously cares way more about his next pay packet than any of his suffering patients. I've mentioned this a few times, when he hasn't properly checked Tris' progress, and now he can't stand me. **

**I walk in and he is sat as his desk with a grave look on his face. I immediately realize something is seriously wrong and go pale. **

**"Dr Smith? Is everything okay with Tris?" I ask, fear available in my voice.**

**"Please take a seat, Mr Eaton."**

**"No, just tell me."**

**"We've been examining Miss Prior for a while now, and there have been no noteable changes in her progress since you brought her in, and it looks highly unlikely that there will be any in the near future, so for that reason, we have decided to discharge her of her life support machine, consequently, ending her life. I am so sorry Mr Eaton." He tells me, a grave and sincere look on his face. **

**I hear Christina burst into hysterical sobs beside me, but I can do nothing but stare at him. He can't be right. They can't turn off her life support. She can't die. She could still recover. She can't leave me. We're fourtris. Unstoppable. Strong. Survivors. Destined to live a long and happy life together. **

**"No! You can't do that! She can't die, she could still get through it. You can't just leave her to die!" I yell, anger surging through my veins, making me close to exploding. **

**"Mr Eaton, she is wasting hospital materials. With the amount of money and equipment we are wasting on your girlfriend, who clearly won't be recovering anytime soon, we could treat plenty of patients. She is a waste of good money. Now if you could just sign here-"**

**All of a sudden I lose it. How dare he call her a waste of money? She is priceless! I storm forward and grab him by the scruff of his scrawny little neck and slam him so hard against the wall his glasses slip down his long, bony nose.**

**"Now, listen to me you patronizing bastard! My girlfriend is not a waste of fucking money! She is fucking priceless! Quite frankly, I don't care about your other fucking patients, as long as Tris pulls through this, which I know she can, if it wasn't for gold-digging bastards like you. All you care about is your fucking pay packs, not your patients like you claim to! How fucking dare you!" I scream, slamming him repeatedly into the wall, tears pouring down my face.**

**"Four! Four! Stop it!" Christina screams, grabbing me and dragging me off the Doctor, making him fall the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his neck.**

**"He can't do it! He can't kill her! I love her, Christina, I love her." I sob.**

**"I know. I know. And so do I, Four, so do I. But think about it, what else can we do? Leave her there to suffer for another four months and then come back here? Or another four months after that? Or another? No matter what, we're stuck in this vicious, endless circle, which means we will always come back to this! Think about it. Think about Tris. What's best for her?" she protests, looking me in the eye.**

**"I know." I whisper, almost too ashamed to admit it. "I just can't live without her."**

**She engulfs me in a hug as I sob, shaking in her strong arms. It's no comfort though, she's not Tris. I should be holding Tris in my arms, not Christina holding me. I need to be the strong one, for Tris. She wouldn't want me moping about, watching her suffer and the blood draining from her face, casually waiting for her life to end. Christina's right, we are stuck in vicious loop, noting will ever get better. I gently pull out of her embrace and turn towards the papers. Silently, I pick up the pen and sign on the dotted lines, signing her death warrant. Setting her soul free to be with her parents.**

**"You've done the right thing." Dr Smith says, arrogantly flicking his long fringe out of his eyes.**

**"Shut up you arrogant prick. Call yourself a Doctor." I hiss venomously at him.**

**He chooses to ignore me and instead walks towards the door.**

**I follow him down the long, squeaky clean corridor until we reach her room. He goes to step inside, when Christina reaches out a hand and stops him. **

**"We're saying good bye first." She tells him.**

**Dr Smith goes to protest but she just turns to me.**

**"Do you want to go last?" she asks, completely reading my mind. **

**I nod numbly and watch her go in. I watch her through the window, sitting in my chair and talking to Tris. She is in there for a few minutes, before she runs out in tears. She stops at me and looks at me, tears pouring down her face and opens her mouth, as if to say something, then promptly shuts it. **

**I squeeze her shoulder reassuringly and walk past her, taking a deep breath before I enter the room. I walk in slowly, and sit on the edge of her bed, just sitting there silently for a moment, watching her chest move up and down, slowly and listening to her life support machine beep irregularly. Then, I open my mouth to speak.**

**"When your body first hit the net, Tris, all I registered was a grey blur. I pulled you across it and your hand was small, but warm, and then you stood before me, short and thin and plain and in all ways unremarkable – except that you had jumped first. The Stiff had jumped first. Even I didn't jump first. Your eyes were so stern, so insistent. Beautiful. But that wasn't the first time I ever saw you. I saw you in the hallways at school, and at my Mother's false funeral, and walking the sidewalks in the Abnegation sector. I saw you, but I didn't see you; no one really saw you the way you truly are until you jumped. I suppose a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last. So please realize when I say this, that I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to let you go, but I know it is what is best for you. I love you too much to let you suffer like this. I've been selfish enough to let you suffer like this for so long already. So I'm freeing you, letting you go. I understand that this is what has to happen. You've done so much in the short time you've had on this Earth, you've fought for what you believed in, done what millions have feared to do, and put an end to everything, and that just makes me love you even more, if that's even possible. So go, go and be with your parents, and all of our friends we have lost to get to where we are. Don't worry, I will forgive Caleb for betraying you, and I will look after him, as I know it is what you would want. But, I will never forget you Tris Prior. We are Fourtris. Strong. Super couple. And I fucking love you Tris, more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life. You saved me. You set me free. Now I'm setting you free."**

**As I finish, sobbing, I lean down and gently kiss her forehead, and then turn around to the window and nod for Christina and Doctor Smith to come in. They enter with a couple of Nurses, who stand around Tris and the life support machine, poised and ready for the Doctor's fatal instructions. I stand next to Christina, clutching her shoulder. He saw the Doctor nod at the nurses, signalling them to turn off the machine, and closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal last beep of her life machine. But it never came…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tris' POV**

**As my heavy eyelids flutter open for what seems to be the first time in forever, my first thought is, "Where the hell am I?"**

**Panicking, my eyes search the room for anybody, anything that can tell me what the hell's going on. My eyes rest on a Nurse in blue overalls, and then on a Doctor in a shiny, white coat and looks like he's had way too much botox, and then finally, my eyes rest on a tall, handsome, muscular guy, who is staring at me in disbelief. **

**"Tobias." **

**"Tris?"**

**"Well I never." The Doctor breaths. **

**As soon as the words are out his mouth Tobias is next to me, engulfing me in a massive hug. I giggle, breathe in his warm and familiar scent and then go to hug him back, but a huge pain shoots down my neck, and I yelp out in pain. Immediately, Tobias pulls back and holds me at arms-length, his eyes full of concern.**

**"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks.**

**I nod, wincing from the pain.**

**"Fine, just my stomach hurts." I tell him, trying to get comfortable around all of the tubes sucked into my body.**

**"You gave us all a bit of a fright there, Tris." A familiar voice tells me, mock telling me off.**

**"Christina!" I cry as she surges towards me, and gives me a much gentler hug than Tobias just did. **

**"Unbelievable!" The Doctor breaths again.**

**I frown, wondering why he keeps sounding so shocked.**

**"So what's happened? Where am I? Why am I here? And why do you all look so shocked?" I ask.**

**Tobias pales and looks at Christina.**

**"Tris, do you really not remember what happened?" she asks, looking at me with concern.**

**"No, that's what I keep saying! What the hell happened?" I ask, trying not to show my annoyance at their clear oblivion. **

**"Tris, you were shot. David shot you. You nearly died." **

**What? That's not right. I would've remembered something like that, wouldn't I?**

_A/N: Hey, I hope you're enjoying this story. I just want to say a huge thank you to the lovely guest who left the lovely review! It was so lovely and made me cry a little! I'm so glad you love this story! Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourite this story! Thanks so much. Also, when you review, I am open to constructive criticism. xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Tobias' POV**

**I see her stare at Christina with confusion etched into her eyes and brow. She looks between Christina, Doctor Smith and I as she struggles to take in the information. My heart twists in pain as she looks at me, disparity and confusion clearly written in her eyes. All I want to do is to take her in my arms and hold her, tell her that everything is going to be okay. But I can't. She is too fragile. Too weak. I'm scared I will hurt her. I need her to be strong and get well, so we can live a long and happy life together.**

**"Please can we have a moment?" I ask Christina and Doctor Smith, my mouth dry and my head a pounding, aching mess as I try to find the words to explain to Tris that she nearly died, and that I was going to be responsible for her death. **

**Christina nods, and gestures for the Doctor to follow her. As she passes, she messes Tris' hair up and laughs.**

**"See you in a bit, Stiff." She smirks, walking out the room. **

**"Watch it, shit breath." Tris laughs, clearly relieved that some sense of normality has been restored. **

**I watch Christina follow Doctor Smith out of the room and walk down the hallway together, Dr Smith muttering to himself, looking confused. Weird? I'll have to talk to him later, and find out what's going on with Tris and when she can come home.**

**"Tobias. What's happening? Why is everyone so surprised to see me? Seriously, you look like you've seen a ghost!" She declares, sounding a little bit more like her usual self. The usual self I sentenced to death.**

**"Tris, what's the last thing you remember?" I ask her, being careful with my words.**

**"Going through the death serum in order to get the inoculation. I'm sorry, I couldn't let Caleb go through, not if there was a higher chance of me surviving than him." She explains, her eyes full and apologetic.**

**I take a deep breath, and for one, mad, bizarre moment, consider lying, and telling her that weren't surprised, and that everything is going to be okay. But I can't. I can't lie to my Tris. She deserves to know the truth, even if it will make her hate me. I can't let her live in oblivion. **

**"Well, you got through the death serum fine, but David was waiting for you at the end, and he shot you. I'm so sorry Tris. I ran to you as soon as I could, I don't know how but you managed to turn off the death serum so we could get through. I got to you, but it was too late. I held you in my arms whilst Zeke went and found medics. I'm sorry. I thought you were dead, Tris. I thought I'd lost you. I'd never have done it otherwise. I'm so sorry, I thought it was for the best." I say, my voice cracking more and more with each word, until finally, by the end I'm sobbing, rocking back and forwards, unable to bear the thought of losing her.**

**"Hey, hey. Tobias. Tobias, look at me." She commands. **

**I look at her, tears still dripping down my face. I reach up and brush them away roughly. I don't cry. Weaklings cry. **

**"Tobias. Stop it. It is not you. It wasn't your fault. Why would you think that?"**

**I begin sobbing again.**

**"You've been in a coma for four months on life support. They wanted to turn off your life support, but they needed my permission first. I honestly thought it was for the best. They told me you wouldn't recover. But you did. It's a miracle. You woke up as soon as they turned it off. Honestly, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had died. Honestly, I thought it would end your suffering. I'm so sorry. I love you, Tris. Never forget this. Please don't leave me. I've spent four months without you, and they've been hell. I can't live without you. You make me complete." I tell her, gasping for breath by the end, I am crying so much. I hardly bear the thought of losing her so soon after I have got her back.**

**"Tobias," she breaths sharply as she struggles to sit up and face me, "darling, I understand. I do. You thought I was going to die. You thought I was suffering, and you couldn't bear to see me going through it. You thought it was selfish keeping me alive, and I understand. You wasn't being selfish though, you saved me. If it wasn't for you letting them turn off my life support, I would still be lay there in that coma, suffering. You did the right thing, and I love you even more, if that's possible, for it."**

**I look up and stare at her face. She is crying now, we both are. I walk over and sit on the edge of her bed, and engulf her in a gentle embrace. I feel her salty tears stain the shoulder of my shirt, and I stroke her hair lovingly, wishing we could stay like this forever and forever.**

**"We're a hot mess." Tris giggles through her tears into my shoulder, and I laugh.**

**The first time I have laughed in months. This is one of the many reasons I love her.**


End file.
